coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Beasts
Magical Beasts '''are beast who, like humans can grow stronger through training.Magicial beast exist in countless planes of existence in the universe. Ape Race * '''Violet-Eyed Goldfur Ape A huge Saint-level ape-type magical beast, with giant purple eyes, 20-30 meters tall. Bear Race * Savage Worldbear A Saint-level bear-type magical beast. * Worldbear A Saint-level bear-type magical beast. * Violet Tattooed Bear A black bear of the ninth rank, with countless violet tattoo-like patterns. Have massive strength inherent to all bear-type beasts, it was also extremely nimble. Darkness type. Bull Race * Vampiric Iron Bull A large bull-type creature with blood red eyes, a magical beast of the fifth rank. Dragon Race The dragon race was divided into two types; the extremely strong and tough wingless dragons, and the magically powerful winged dragons. Wingless Dragon * Armored Razorback Wyrm A dragon-type creature of the ninth rank, with incredible defensive abilities, speed, and sharp claws. * Landwyrm A non-flying dragon-type magical beast of the sixth rank. One of the weakest dragon-type monsters. Fire-type. * Stegowyrm A ninth-rank dragon-type magical beast, no wings. Appearances to be based on the real-life stegosaurus. * Thunder Lizard A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, no wings. Appears to be based on the real life Brontosaurus. * Triceratops Wrym A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, no wings. Has three horns, appears to be based on the real life Triceratops * Tyrant Wyrm A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, no wings. Appears to be based on the real-life Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Velocidragon An enormous, dragon-type, 20-30 meter long, two-story building tall magical beast of the seventh rank. Fire type. Winged Dragon * Black Dragon A powerful dragon-type magical beast with wings, over a hundred meters long, covered in black scales, breathes black fire. At least of the ninth-rank in power, and possibly even Saint-level in power. * Bloodgem Dragon A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, has wings. * Dragonhawk A winged, flying dragon-type magical beast of the sixth rank. One of the weakest dragon-type creatures, its wingspan is over 20 meters. * Emerald Dragon A eighth rank Pack-type dragon of water type. They can spit ice spear/arrow. * Fire Dragon A eighth rank Pack-type dragon. Like his name, the dragon is fire type. They have one innate ability of dragonflame which they can add when they spit fireballs. * Gold Dragon A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, has wings. * Prismatic Dragon A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, also known as Rainbow Dragons, has wings. * Silver Dragon A Saint-level dragon-type magical beast, has wings. Like its name, the dragon has beautiful silver scales which covered its entire body. Therefore, silver dragons are often praise as the most graceful and noble of dragons. There is also mutant variant called a Two-Headed Silver Dragon. Hawk Race * Blue-eyed Thunderhawk A hawk type magical beast of the seventh rank. * Wildthunder Stormhawk A wind-element hawk-type magical beast of the ninth rank, with a wingspan of many meters wide. Horse Race * Pegasi A type of winged flying horse. Normal Winged Pegasi are of the sixth rank. * Thunderwing Pegasi Magical beasts of the seventh rank. Lion Race * Bloody-eyed Mane Lion A Saint-level lion-type behemoth magical beast, 20-30 meters tall. Supposedly only the Golden Behemoths are a match for it amongst ‘behemoth’ type creatures. * Glacial Snow Lion A water (ice) element magical beast of the 8th rank, comes from the north. Lion type creature. * Goldmane Mastiff A fire-type magical beast of the eighth rank. Generally lives and travels in packs. Has glowing golden eyes and a lion-like mane. Goldmane Mastiffs and Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiffs were considered one of the top kinds of magical beasts of the eighth rank. Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiffs were particularly effective against tiger-type magical beasts. Descendants of Guardian Ni-Lion. * Guardian Ni-Lion Guardian Ni-Lions, ninth ranked magical beasts with extremely powerful attacks and which looked very similar to normal lions, only their body was the size of a dragon. Guardian Ni-Lions are extremely rare. They might mate with tiger-type magical beasts or lion-type magical beasts. Thus, their own descendants would be the likes of Goldmane Mastiffs or Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiffs, two magical beast races of the eighth rank. * Six-Eyed Golden Ni-Lion Saint-level magical beasts that are the progeny of the ‘Suanni Lion’, a Divine Beast magical beast also known as the ‘Heaven Devouring Beast’. The bodies are very similar to lions, but their bodies are as enormous as titanic dragons, and they have six eyes and a pair of massive wings. Despite being the size of a dragon, they can easily swallow over a hundred giant dragons. Six-Eyed Golden Lions are Saint-level magical beasts, but their children are only magical beasts of the ninth rank. * Suanni Lion A Divine Beast that is capable of holding an enormous amount of material. Also known as the ‘Heaven Devouring Beast’. Panther Race * Blackcloud Panther Blackcloud Panther, the most secretive type of panther-type magical beasts. A magical beast of the ninth rank, it has three transformations available to it and its fur is strong enough to shrug off blows from most ninth-rank human warriors. Wind-Darkness affinity. The first transformation relies on his wind affinity to increase his speed, but reduces his defense. The second ability relies on his Darkness affinity to increase his attack power, but lowers his speed. The third one (the normal form) equilibrates both. Haeru is the only Blackcloud Panther we have ever seen in the novel. He becomes a Saint by eating a Darkness-type Magicite Core, and a God Beast by fusing with a Demigod and a God level wind Sparks. * Blackstripe Panther A panther-type magical beast of the eighth rank that is covered with straight black lines. * Electrobolt Panther A Saint-level panther type magical beast. * Golden Tatooed Panther A panther-type magical beast of the seventh rank. Pig Race * Bloodthirsty Warpig A fire-element magical beast of the fifth rank, with a single horn above it’s snout. * Unicorn Boar A wild pig type magical beast of the third rank, with a single horn in the middle of it’s head. An earth-element creature. Rat Race * Godeater Rat A Supreme Divine Beast rat-type magical beast, from whom the Violet-Gold Rat Kings, the Shadowmice, and the Stoneater Rats are descended. * Stoneater Rat One of two types of rat-type magical beasts, the other being Shadowmouse. Stoneater Rats are extremely tough and can range in ranks from 1-8. At rank 4, their fur turns silver, while at rank 7, their fur turns gold. Omnivorous, have sharp teeth, even sharper than Shadowmouse, particularly feared for attacking in waves. When Stoneater Rats advance from the seventh level, their gold fur becomes increasingly tinged with violet * Shadowmouse One of two types of rat-type magical beasts, the other being Stoneater Rats. Shadowmouse are extremely fast and can range in ranks from 3-8. At rank 5, their fur turns blue, while at rank 7, their fur turns violet. Omnivorous, have sharp teeth, particularly feared for attacking in waves. When Shadowmouse’s advance from the seventh level, their violet fur begins to increasingly tinged with gold. * Violet-Gold Rat King The rulers of the rat race. When Stoneater Rats advance from the seventh level, their gold fur becomes increasingly tinged with violet while Shadowmouse’s violet fur begins to increasingly tinged with gold. Serpent Race * Nine-Headed Serpent A terrifying Saint-level serpent that has nine heads, powerful enough that even peak-stage Saint-level combatants fear facing one such serpent on their own. * Titanic Black Python A python-type magical beast of the ninth rank that is on par with the Nine-Headed Serpent. * Ba-Serpent A Divine Beast that is an enormous serpent with a total length of nearly 10 kilometers. Tiger Race * Saber-Toothed Tiger Saber-Toothed Tigers were magical beasts of the eighth rank. Saber-Toothed Tigers were extremely fast. Even when traveling on the streets, it moved forward very rapidly and very nimbly. * Thunderwinged White Tiger A Saint-level winged tiger-type magical beast. Phoenix Race * Hellfire Phoenix A darkness and fire dual-element Saint-level magical beast. Hybrid Magical Beast Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiff Magical beasts of the eighth rank. Goldmane Mastiffs and Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiffs were considered one of the top kinds of magical beasts of the eighth rank. Blue-eyed Tiger Mastiffs were particularly effective against tiger-type magical beasts. Descendants of Guardian Ni-Lion. * Griffin A magical beast of the fourth rank, hybrid of a lion and an eagle. Category:Terminology Category:Monster